Strawberry Kiss
Cookironi |last_appearance=A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |creator(s)=Matt Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Kate Murphy |other_voice_actors= |name=Strawberry Kiss |gender=Female |nickname(s)=*Strawberry Kiss the Red Shopkin *Strawberry Kiss the Really Splendid Shopkin *Giant Stripy Bee *Big Red Monster (by the Troublesome Trucks) *Rusty Red Scrap Iron (by Scarletta Gateau and Trucks) *Squeaky Wheels (by Trucks) |friends=Flurr (best friend) |basis=Strawberry |country=Shopville |affiliation=*North Western Railway *The Crotoonian Main Line *Brendam Branch Line **Macy Macaron **Krader **Pupkin Cake *Couple Team }} Strawberry Kiss is a mixed-traffic Shopkin who works on the North Western Railway, usually working along the Crotoonian Main Line. She can be vain and sometimes boastful, but means well and is a hard worker. Bio Favourite Hobby: Writing poetry Your friends would describe you as... A day dreamer with a huge imagination and often away with the fairies Your Shopkins BFF: Apple Blossom and Cheeky Chocolate Where do you hang out? Fruit and Veg Coverage Early life Little is known about Strawberry Kiss' early life. However, she somehow managed to gain a fear of heights and become the leader of the Electroids tribe at some point. First adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other characters. ("Calling All Mixels") She fought with the other couples over a single Cookironi, eventually Maxing with Flurr and Toasty Pop to fight against the Infernites Max and Cragsters Max. In the end, the Cookironi ended up breaking, but they spotted a Nixel with a whole box of them, and ended up giving chase. ("Cookironi") When coming back from a run, she ended up burning her mouth thanks to her drinking fountain being superheated from a lava clog. She ended up going to Flain to complain, and then got treated to ice cream to help her wound. ("Hot Lava Shower") She and the other Electroids seemingly attempted to sacrifice Teslo, when in reality, they are preparing for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. The remaining Cragsters joined in, and she suggested they "Mix it up a notch", and the two tribes Maxed. They then had a dance contest between the two of them. ("Electrorock") At a party, she called over to Teslo and Apple Blossom to come to the other side of the river, as her Volt-O-Meter was rating the party as "super fun". She was later seen attempting to hit a Ballooñata. The party ended up literally crashed by a Mix, and her Volt-O-Meter decreased to "super lame". ("Murp") While teaching a lesson on how many Electroids it takes to change a light bulb to her brothers, the light bulb keeping the room lit ended up shattering. While her brothers proved futile in finding a replacement light bulb, she managed to find one, but had no idea how to reach it. She then thought to use the Cubit that Toasty Pop found, and the three of them Maxed, screwing in the light bulb. However, it did not have enough power, so she plugged into the outlet, flooding the room with light, and overloading the socket enough to shatter the Lightbulb Sun. ("Changing a Light Bulb") She found herself up against a swarm of Nixels alongside her brothers. They Maxed to fend off the Nixels. ("Electroids MAX!") She was an invitee to Magnifo's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits At the annual Mix Festival, she and Apple Blossom Mixed so they could start the festival, but later she noticed that Flurr had eaten all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, so she declared that the other leaders come with her to go on a hamlogna sandwich run. This consequently saved her from being nixed by the Mega Nixel Couple Nixer, but also forced her to go to Couple Mountain to retrieve rainbow cubits. She was the most apprehensive to climbing the mountain, but eventually managed to make it to the top and ended up Mixing with Kraw to stop a Nixel swarm; bringing color back to the festival, she freed the Couples who had become Nixel zombies thanks to Mandy. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures While exercising with Cupcake Queen in Couple Park, she was covered in slime by the Meltus & Niksput Murp. ("Murp Romp") Strawberry Kiss was one of many characters who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Couples Rush") Strawberry Kiss was one of almost all of the characters who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Electroids in order to defeat her, and Celgreb City was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Personality Strawberry Kiss is very proud of her splendid red paintwork. She dislikes pulling trucks and believes that she should only pull coaches. She thinks herself superior to the others and can be shallow, boastful, overconfident, naughty and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow or dirty. This has caused her to have somewhat of a rivalry with Peppa-Mint, Apple Blossom, Daisy Petals and Dum Mee Mee. She has acted like this, even before she was repainted red. However, on a number of occasions, she has found herself in need of help from those whom she has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. Strawberry Kiss was the last of the Shopkins to retain a prejudice against Mixels. However, after stalling on a cold day, she was rescued by Flurr and had to admit that nothing was wrong with Mixels. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Strawberry Kiss has also been portrayed as a prankster, often tricking or scaring the other characters for fun or to get out of jobs she dislikes doing. However, following a particularly mean-spirited prank she played on Apple Blossom in Tale of the Brave, this gimmick seems to have died down, and from the twenty-third series onwards, has been labeled as the "Joker" by Cheeky Chocolate. She is also very good at making excuses to get out of pulling trains she deems to "not be good enough". Despite all of that, Strawberry Kiss has shown a caring side to her. She has a heart of gold, is normally hard-working and like everyone else, wants to be responsible, reliable and really useful on Mrs. C. Ella's railway. Technical Details Basis Strawberry Kiss is based on a strawberry. It is cultivated worldwide for its fruit. The fruit is widely appreciated for its characteristic aroma, bright red color, juicy texture, and sweetness. It is consumed in large quantities, either fresh or in such prepared foods as preserves, juice, pies, ice creams, milkshakes, and chocolates. Artificial strawberry flavorings and aromas are also widely used in many products like lip gloss, candy, hand sanitizers, perfume, and many others. StrawberryKissBasis.jpg|Strawberry Kiss' basis Livery Strawberry Kiss is painted dark red with green leaves for "hair," which have little white flowers growing on them. Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. Memorable Quotes *''"Today, we learn how many Electroids it will take to change a light bulb!"'' - Strawberry Kiss, Changing a Light Bulb *''"You burnt my mouth!"'' - Strawberry Kiss, Hot Lava Shower *''"How'zzzzzzz about we Mix it up a notch?"'' - Strawberry Kiss, Electrorock *''"Hurry up, guys! My volt-o-meter is reading this barbecue party at... zzzzzuper funzzzzzz!"'' - Strawberry Kiss, Murp *''"Zzzzzuper lamezzzzzz..."'' - Strawberry Kiss, Murp *''"I’m scared…"'' - Strawberry Kiss, Epic Comedy Adventure Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games (does not speak) and Ghosts! (cameo) Webseries *Clash of the Couples Main Title (Season 1, Couple Moon Madness) Season 1 *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Electrorock *Murp *Changing a Light Bulb *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure *Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Couple Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Electroids MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Couples *Clash of the Couples Mania *Couples Rush Books *Clash of the Couples: Meet the Couples *Clash of the Couples: Let's Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Couples Vs Nixels! Other *Clash of the Couples: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Clash of the Couples Websites **The Wonderful World of Couples *MilanToon Club Magazines Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Bruna Matta (Brazil) *Emilie Charbonnier (France and French Speaking Canada) *Marie Dalsgaard (Denmark) *Mariangela D'Amora (Italy) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) *Diana Pérez (Latin America) *Agnieszka Fajlhauer (Poland) *Elena Barra (Spain) *Olga Golovanova (Russia) Whistle Trivia *Her variant represents a young strawberry first grown. *Her collector's artwork shows that she is a bit tipped or bended to the right, but her toy is standing straight up. *A prototype of her exists in which is square-shaped for some reason. *She is depicted on the wrapper of the Strawberry Shopkins Crunchy Pop Candy Mix. Category:Characters Category:Shopkins Characters